¡Buon Natale, Vongola!
by Underword
Summary: Tsuna odiaba todo tipo de fiestas, excepto navidad, la fiesta más importante en la que se pasaban todas las familias juntas. Sin embargo, su tutor decidió crear un festejo "diferente" bautizando el nombre Vongola ¿Qué cosas ocurrirá esta vez? ¿Tsuna logrará sobrevivir? Fem27


**¡Buon Natale, Vongola!**

By Underword

**Summary: **Tsuna odiaba todo tipo de fiestas, excepto navidad, la fiesta más importante en la que se pasaban todas las familias juntas. Sin embargo, su tutor decidió crear un festejo "diferente" bautizando el nombre Vongola ¿Qué cosas ocurrirá esta vez? ¿Tsuna logrará sobrevivir? Fem27

**Pairings: **No se sabe, pero ya lo verán.

* * *

Tsuna no estaba contenta de nada.

Para nada, al contrario, se encontraba irritada y algo frustrada.

Esperaba tener una fiesta navideña "normal" junto con su familia, contando a su padre, y quizás con sus amigos. ¡Pero no!

Su tutor sádico con mentalidad de loco se le ocurrió la idea de crear una navidad "diferente" bautizando "Vongola" como estilo. Con sólo escuchar el nombre de la famosa organización mafiosa del cual está integrada como jefa, sabe muy bien que traería problemas…solo problemas.

No sabía en que situación estaba enredada, le dolía la cabeza al infierno, de ahí se dio cuenta que sufría una terrible resaca. No recordaba nada en lo absoluto, salvo cuando comenzó la dichosa fiesta Vongola y después nada.

Ahora sentía hecha furia, tenía mil ganas de aniquilar a la persona que se ha aprovechado de ella durante su estado de borrachera, pero sobre todo se desquitaría con su tutor cuando lo vea.

-_Te odio por esto Reborn _–pensó la pelicastaña con ira sin importar que eso empeoraba más su dolor de cabeza.

**-Flash Back—**

_Esto había ocurrido en la mañana del mismo día…_

_La pelicastaña se había levantado de su cama como siempre a un horario temprano, la única diferencia, era que no se levantaba en su habitación de antes y en su típica cama en Namimori._

_Así es, ahora ella es la Decima Vongola, que ahora vive en una gran mansión y una habitación elegante con una cama matrimonial junto con almohadones cómodos y una cubrecama de seda._

_Sí, tener todo esto era una gran vida. Aunque Tsuna vivía una gran responsabilidad como jefa mafiosa, firmar documentos, revisar papeleos, leer cada reporte de la misión realizada por sus compañeros, ahora guardianes. _

_Por un momento, extrañaba su vida anterior como adolescente que estudiaba en Namimori. Extrañaba las veces que salía con sus mejores amigas, su encuentro con sus amigos, el entrenamiento espartano de su sádico tutor, su aventura con nuevos grupos y también en cada batalla había conocido nuevas personas. Entre ellos estaban Kokuyo liderado por Mukuro Rokudo, ahora su guardián de niebla quien no dejaba de acosarla; Varia liderado por Xanxus, según ella era un maldito arrogante que no sabía más que decir basura a los demás; Shimon, familia cuyo fundador fue amigo del primer jefe de Vongola Giotto, habían tenido ciertos conflictos con ellos a causa de un malentendido, tuvo que hacer varias aclaraciones con tal de que las otras familias aliadas no provocaran una represalia contra ellos y finalmente se han hecho nuevamente amigos como debió ser; Arcobaleno, grupo conformado por 7 bebés más poderosos cuyo deber es mantener el equilibrio de la Trinisette y por último, Millefiore, los había conocido en el futuro como enemigos debido que su líder Byakuran, fue el causante de todo conflicto con la ambición de conquistar el mundo en diferentes dimensiones, en opinión de Tsuna era un loco, psicópata con una sonrisa de bobo fanático de esos grasosos malvaviscos. A veces se preguntaba como no engordaba o no le daba caries._

_Tsuna estaba aburrida, lo único que hacía todo el tiempo era quedarse sentada como una piedra y firmar toda esta maldita montaña de papeles que al parecer era interminable, a penas terminó 100 y las hojas no parecía reducirse en lo más mínimo. Dios! Era frustrante._

_Bien, había terminado de revisar y firmar cada documento. Ahora, tocaba los reportes de sus guardianes, la razón por la que se entretenía de leerlos era porque en cada uno estaba escrito en un estilo variado y único. ¿Cómo lo sabe Tsuna? Digamos que conoce perfectamente a sus amigos, las expresiones como "¡Extremo!" de Ryōhei (jeje, su oni-san jamás cambiaría a pesar que en los diez años se ha convertido en un hombre atractivo con su amiga Hana como novia, ¿quién hubiera pensado que esos dos terminarían juntos?); Gokudera era muy impecable en sus textos contando su referencia "Juudaime" y a sus compañeros como "Yakyuu-baka", "Cabeza de césped", "Bastardo cabeza de piña", "Maldito bastardo" (a Hibari), "Vaca estúpida" (una gota creció en la sien de la jefa Vongola, su guardián de la tormenta nunca se llevaría bien con sus compañeros); Yamamoto con su característica risa inclusive en sus escrituras como jaja (había cambiado mucho, se había convertido en un espadachín de temer y que decir que estaba mucho más guapo que antes; aunque Tsuna todavía lo veía como amigo); Hibari no cambiaba nada, tenía su forma de pensar monótona incluso la referencia como herbívoro (a veces le parecía difícil de entenderlo, si sigue siendo así jamás conseguiría novia) y Mukuro, el reporte le provocaba molestia, todo lo que decía era descripciones cortas de su misión y el resto era acoso sexual de su persona contando su ambición de poseer su cuerpo, de una forma "diferente" (Tsuna se encontraba sonrojada y molesta, siempre se le ocurría irritarla de esa forma!)._

_Toc! Toc! _

_Al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina, le décima respondió un "puede pasar"._

_En ella, se adentraron rostros conocidos que no los habían visto hace mucho._

_-Tsuna-chan! –_

_-Tsuna-sama!_

_-Tsuna!_

_Abrió grande sus ojos avellana, quienes estaban frente suyo eran sus grandes amigas, Kyoko, Hana y Haru. Las dos primeras chicas las habían conocido en Namimori, Kyoko fue su primera amiga desde el jardín de niños y Hana la había conocido cuando había ingresado a Nami-chuu; y Haru la había conocido de una manera "diferente", al principio había pensado en rescatar al "inocente" Reborn de ella, ocurrió un incidente que la llevó al peligro (obra de Gokudera para defenderla) y en cuanto la rescató, Haru se encariñó de ella tal punto de convertirse en su amiga._

_-Kyoko-chan! Hana! Haru! –las saludó con alegría de volver a verlas._

_Las abrazó cariñosamente a cada una y éstas recibieron el gesto con sus alegrías._

_-Chicas! Tanto tiempo, me alegro de volver a verlas –_

_-Nosotras también, Tsuna-chan! –_

_-¿Cómo vinieron a Italia? Debió ser un viaje largo para ustedes –preguntó la pelicastaña con cierta extrañeza._

_-En verdad, no tuvimos tanto problema. Hemos subido en un avión privado de ustedes, el piloto nos había dicho que es cortesía de Reborn, después de escuchar que era alguien relacionado contigo no dudamos en viajar –explicó Hana._

_-Ya veo –una pesada gota se deslizó en la sien de nuestra pelicastaña, su tutor haciendo las suyas todo el tiempo._

_-Tsuna-sama! Haru está alegre de verla otra vez, festejaremos una navidad inolvidable con todos –_

_-Espera… Navidad? –_

_-Tsuna, no me digas que lo haz olvidado –_

_-Eh?_

_-Hoy es noche buena, Tsuna-chan._

_-Gomen, estaba ocupada con los trámites que he olvidado de todo –se disculpó Tsuna, era cierto. Hoy era noche buena, eso significaba que a las 12 en punto será Navidad ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado de un día festivo más importante de su vida?_

_-Reborn-san nos acaba de decir que harán la fiesta esta noche aquí, vendrán muchos invitados además de oni-chan y los demás ¡Que emoción! Me gustaría verlos a todos –dijo Kyoko con emoción sin saber lo que le esperaba de verdad._

_Tsuna rió con cierto nerviosismo, esperaba que no estuvieran por lo menos Varia, Byakuran o alguna batalla épica entre sus guardianes. Suspiró con cierto pesar, muy dentro de sí esperaba una fiesta normal._

_Decía que esperaba una fiesta normal, pero Dios parecía odiarla y hacer todo lo contrario. La fiesta había comenzado, aunque tenía que admitir que tenía una muy buena pinta con luces navideñas doradas, muérdagos, flores, velas y el árbol de navidad; la decoración era hermosa, sobria y cálida. Pero eso no tenía importancia._

_Entre los invitados se encontraban, como había supuesto, Mukuro acompañado del resto de Kokuyo; Varia, quienes no dejaban de pelearse entre sí o discutir con sus guardianes de lluvia, sol y tormenta; Millefiore, donde se encontraba Uni la actual líder de los arcobalenos junto con Byakuran Gesso bromeando con todos incluyendo ella (haciendo un esfuerzo en contener sus deseos homicidas hacia el peliblanco de irritante sonrisa); Shimon, le encanta conversar de ciertas trivialidades con su amigo Enma Kozato y disfrutar la relación de sus amigos con los integrantes Shimon (prácticamente observaba a Ryōhei compitiendo contra Kōyō Aoba en boxeo; Adelheid se mostraba celosa cuando su novio Julie Katou coqueteaba con cualquier mujer que viera, aunque Tsuna también le daba ganas de golpearlo cuando ese idiota se apegaba a sus amigas; acosando a Gokudera; Kaoru Mizuno conversando amistosamente con Yamamoto sobre beisbol; y Rauji Oyama compartiendo diversiones con Lambo). Los arcobalenos también estaban, ahora ya no eran bebés, sus maldiciones finalmente han sido removidas después de que Vindice hayan sido elegidos como los nuevos arcobalenos. _

_Debía admitir que los hombres eran guapos, Colonello era atractivo hacía una buena pareja con Lal Mirch (aunque era una lástima que se llevaran entre bien y mal, a veces la jefe Vongola se preguntaba cuando dejarían sus diferencias y se casarían), Mammon todavía no sabía cómo definir su género si era mujer o un hombre (aún estaba en duda), Verde todavía seguía siendo un científico que quería seguir con sus investigaciones o saber de nuevos especímenes (aun recordaba cuando había sido un bebé, era más irritante que Mukuro), Skull todavía no tenía idea de lo que hacía él (recuerden, Tsuna jamás había visto al arcobaleno de la nube hacer sus acrobacias mortales) y Reborn, su sádico y maldito tutor que le había hecho la vida imposible no era nada más que un hitman guapísimo con un tremendo cuerpo que dejaría desmayada a toda una comunidad femenina (aunque claro, la pelicastaña jamás admitiría eso, después de todo era orgullosa). También estaban los de la CEDEF y los Cavallone._

_Bueno, comenzaba a pensar que esta fiesta navideña no estaba tan mal como pensó. Hubo cena, postre, trivialidades, juegos y todo, parecía transcurrir con normalidad…hasta que de la nada, alguien se le había ocurrido una competencia de quien resistía con beber demasiado alcohol._

_Primero se habían prendido pocas personas entre ellos estaban: Ryōhei, Gokudera, Squalo y Ken, después más tarde se han unido Colonello y Reborn haciendo competencia entre ellos contando a Bel, Kōyō, Skull, Yamamoto y más tarde Xanxus, Levi, Dino hasta Hibari y Mukuro._

_Quien hubiera pensado que los hombres eran unos completos idiotas como para prenderse a algo tan estúpido como esa competencia, sabía que después tendría que lidiar con sus guardianes y al resto sufriendo una tremenda borrachera._

_Para su sorpresa, también se han unido Julie, Enma, Kaoru y Byakuran. Había pensado al principio que su amigo jefe de los Shimon jamás haría algo así, pero viendo como sus amigos lo motivaban no podía rechazar la oferta además que era una noche navideña._

_-Ju-judaime…venga a-a…unirse a nosotros –comentó Gokudera sonrojado por los efectos del alcohol, era de esperarse, había bebido casi 30 copas; por su forma de hablar, apenas estaba consciente._

_-Tsunaaaaaa…quie-res *hic* probarlos…están *hic* buenos –pronunció Yamamoto arrastrando palabras._

_-¡Sí! Realizamos concurso de beber y todos están participando ¡EXTREMO! –gritó Ryōhei más fuerte que de costumbre._

_La pelicastaña sin dudar de nada, negó con la cabeza dando como respuesta un NO rotundo._

_-Vamos, Dame-Tsuna es navidad y deberías celebrar como todos los Vongola –le habló su tutor con una sonrisa seductora que sería capaz de atraer a cualquier mujer, en cambio en su ex estudiante no, era una mujer diferente y difícil de tratar, eso lo hacía cada vez más interesante._

_Skull debilitado por beber demasiado cayó repentinamente al suelo incapaz de sostenerse con la mesa._

_-Débil, kora –rió Colonello por el pelimorado, al ser el único en perder._

_No sabía cómo ocurrió que mujeres como Lal Mirch, Adelheid, Haru hayan unido también para beber. No, no, no y no, Tsuna jamás dejaría el brazo torcer a un grupo de completos débiles embriagados por el alcohol, sabía muy bien los efectos a través de la televisión y lectura sobre medicina, y no iba ser tan idiota como para caer en eso._

_-Venga Tsuna-chan es sólo un trago –invitó su amiga Kyoko sentada junto con Hana y Chrome bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida alcohólica._

_-No puede ser Kyoko, Hana ¿ustedes también? –y más cuando vio a la pelimorada unirse, la Vongola comenzaba a culpar a su guardián de niebla por haber influenciado tanto a la inocente chica parche._

_Incapaz de negarse a la petición de su amiga, se sentó con los demás, quienes han sonreído de que la jefa Vongola finalmente se les había unido. La joven simplemente tomó un sorbo de ese líquido borgoña de la copa de cristal y sintió el sabor de la bebida, era dulce y al mismo tiempo amargo, no le desagrado tanto, al contrario no estaba mal._

_Pero sólo bebería un poco._

_El transcurso fue un tanto alocado, los demás comenzaban a discutir muchas maldiciones en la que fue incapaz de describirlas, después observaba como otros de los hombres caían desmayados por sobredosis de vino y otras bebidas alcohólicas. Sentía poca consciencia, sus ojos parecían estar adormilados mientras los mareos no se hicieron esperar, lo único que pudo observar en su campo de visión era unos conocidos acercarse a ella._

_Y después, ya no podía recordar más._

-**Fin del Flash Back-**

¡No podía creer lo que había hecho!

Se sentía una completa idiota por haberse unido a ese estúpido concurso de bebidas, todo porque sus amigas la habían invitado, cuando su conciencia le había dicho que no lo hiciera y que el alcohol la llevaría a una consecuencia del cual nunca escaparía.

Y bien, esto parecía ser una tremenda consecuencia que debía afrontar.

Se fijó que estaba en una habitación, pero no parecía ser la suya. Era un cuarto distinto, no tan grande como el suyo, pero era espacioso lo suficiente para caber _dos _o más. No podía distinguir con claridad el color de las paredes, debido que estaba a medio luz gracias a los rayos del sol que pasaba por las ventanas, media cubiertas por las cortinas blancas.

Se agarró la cabeza con dolor, ¡Kami-sama! La resaca sí que la estaba matando, no recordaba lo que pasó y eso la irritaba más a poder.

Se miró, al menos tenía puesto ropa. Pero el problema es que no era el suyo, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de la camisa grande y blanca que la cubría, se dio cuenta de una cosa…estaba semidesnuda. Al menos traía puesto su ropa interior.

Otro problema era que no sabía a quien le pertenecía esta camisa, ¡podía ser de cualquiera que la usara!

Olió la prenda, tenía una aroma agradable y masculina, tanto que le parecía familiar. Aunque eso no era el asunto.

Viendo que estaba sola en esa habitación, simplemente se dedicó a observar donde estaba su prenda. Para su suerte, su pantalón de vestir.

Sin contrariar nada, tomó rápidamente sus prendas, se colocó el pantalón y sin más se dedicó a escaparse de aquel lugar, no quería enfrentarse ahora lo sucedido y más en saber quién era el hombre con quien se había acostado por culpa del alcohol.

Saliendo por la puerta, observó los pasillos analíticamente. Suspiró con alivio, no había nadie, supuso que todos estarían descansando después de lo anoche.

¡Que bien! Por lo menos, respiraría con tranquilidad sin recibir las malditas preguntas de curiosos o chismosos.

Corrió con toda velocidad que podía, ignorando la terrible resaca y el adormecimiento de sus músculos y finalmente, para su salvación llegó a su habitación, no le extrañó que pudiera abrirla debido que siempre estaba bajo llave. Podría darse una buena ducha y tomarse un descanso para recuperarse del dolor corporal.

O eso es lo que pensó cuando notó que no estaba sola en ese cuarto.

-Dame-Tsuna, te estábamos esperando –frente suyo se encontraba su tutor con un aura distinto al de ayer, no era uno amenazante, sino que parecía tomar cierta distancia de ella. Lo cual eso extrañó mucho a la castaña.

No sólo estaba el ex arcobaleno, estaban Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma, Dino hasta Mukuro. Eso era raro, por qué todos estaban en su habitación y lo más extraño, es que no se veían iguales como siempre, parecían estar entre preocupados y asustados.

-Supimos que te despertarías y lo primero que harías sería entrar a tu habitación –comenzó el hitman con tranquilidad.

-Pero, eso no explica el porqué están aquí –comentó su ex alumna sin salirse de su duda.

-E-explicaremos lo que ocurrió…Juudaime –dijo Gokudera pasivamente, cosa que le pareció más raro aún.

Los demás simplemente asintieron.

**-Flash Back—**

**Lo que había sucedido cuando Tsuna quedó borracha…**

_Los que aun estaban conscientes pese haber bebido demasiado vino aun podían poner de pie. Entre ellos estaban Mukuro, Reborn, Enma, Dino y Gokudera, los otros cayeron desmayados por sobredosis e incapaces de resistir más._

_Los 5 nombrados observaban como los otros bromeaban, se reían, discutían o peleaban con todo; pero lo que más importaba era observar a las chicas, todas ellas se durmieron ante el cansancio pero la única que seguía en pie era la actual cabeza de Vongola, no se sorprendieron, después de todo era la más fuerte._

_Squalo y Xanxus no dejaban de maldecirse unos con otros o tirar varios objetos dañinos a Bel, Byakuran y Levi; Colonello y Lal Mirch discutían o se besaban igual que Adelheid y el idiota de Katou, bien era mejor no tantos detalles debido que se fueron a quien sabe donde de las habitaciones; Ryōhei no dejaba de gritar que era mucho más "extremo" que su rival el peliverde poseedor de la llama del bosque, sus gritos irritaban tanto que hacía resonar sus pobres oídos; Iemitsu no dejaba de hipar mientras deliraba incoherencias mencionando a su querida mujer Nana y su hermosísima hija ya mujer. _

_Ken, Chikusa quedaron inconscientes en el suelo contando a M.M, Hibari, Kaoru y Yamamoto, por lo menos los otros más jóvenes y otros menos estúpidos han decidido dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones._

_Tsuna estaba bebiendo otro sorbo más de ese vino, los hombres han notado que ha acabado como 25 botellas de vino en total. Se encontraba sonrojada, hipaba, tenía sonrisa de boba (Reborn había decidido sacar una foto para realizar posibles chantajes y tener como recuerdo) y parecía estar fuera de sí._

_Bel, todavía estaba consciente, así que no por nada se aprovecharía de la hermosa chica que tanto deseaba en poseerla._

_-Shishishi, la hermosa princesa Vongola está muy animada esta noche –pronunció con su risa de chesire- dígame, le gustaría pasar una experiencia inolvidable con el príncipe –su mano se acercaba juguetonamente hacia los pechos de la pelicastaña._

_-Oh, en serio –la chica sonreía bobamente ante esa insinuación._

_Los 5 hombres fruncieron el ceño para luego preparar sus armas, no dejarían que un acosador como ése se aprovechara de la jefa mafiosa y gran amiga de ellos._

_Antes que actuaran por determinación, vieron como el guardián de tormenta Varia era volado lejos hasta impactar contra la pared ocre de la sala._

_La pelicastaña tenía una mirada diferente que de costumbre mientras bajaba su mano alzada._

_-Bene, bene… ¿quién más quiere aprovecharse de mí porqué estoy borracha? –la voz de la Sawada denotaba una clara amenaza a quien se atreviera en ponerle dedo encima mientras sus ojos irradiaba un brillo peligroso._

_Sudor frío cayó en la sien de los presentes acompañado de escalofríos, no tenían la menor idea de lo que le pasaba a Tsuna, pero por alguna razón le tenían un poco de miedo._

_Bel no fue el único con una intención pervertida también pasaron Xanxus, Byakuran y algunos subordinados de Dino, sin embargo todos terminaron con el mismo resultado, ser golpeados mediante puños, muebles o cualquier otro objeto pesado en manos de una irritada y muy iracunda Decima._

_Dino junto con Enma y Gokudera trataron de calmarla, pero al parecer la jefa seguía lanzando muebles como sillas, mesas, cuchillos mientras gritaba._

_-Aléjense, juro que si se acercan a mi otra vez sabrán lo que es un verdadero dolor –un aura oscura y hostil la rodeó completamente, por precaución los tres hombres se alejaron. Tsuna ebria daba mucho miedo, incluso más que sus temidos guardianes de la nube y de la niebla; tendrían que poner nota para la fiesta de Año Nuevo: no dejar que la Decima beba demasiado alcohol._

_Incluso Reborn comenzaba a sentir nerviosismo, nunca había visto esa fachada peligrosa de su ex estudiante, la vez que lo había hecho, ya sea molestándola siempre se mostraba agresiva aunque no tanto como ahora._

_Una vez en el hospital, por culpa de Enzo la tortuga mascota de Dino la haya aplastado sin querer, ella había explotado. Primero: porque él junto con Bianchi se habían comido el tan preciado sushi que Yamamoto le había ofrecido, segundo: que la idiota enfermera la haya trasladado en diferentes habitaciones por culpa de los revuelos que ocurrían y tercero: Hibari (no hacía falta explicaciones, debido que Tsuna ya se había hartado que el prefecto se desquitara sobre su persona)._

_Desde ahí se hizo nota que no debería hacerla enfadar demasiado._

_-Tú –señaló la Sawada mostrando su ira hacia él- Todo lo que me sucede es por tu culpa! Siempre que te da una "gran idea", me involucras a mí y termino mal o con daños tanto físicos y mentales –gritó la chica- No me importa si eres el hitman o el playboy nº 1 de la historia de la mafia, para mí eres un mediocre imbécil de mierda que no deja de exasperar y arruinar la vida ajena de los inocentes! –Ok, para el pelinegro con fedora había creído que siempre estaba exasperada, pero nunca pensó que le diría de una manera…tan distinta._

_El peliazul, quien no salía del shock igual que los otros, creo una ilusión para dormir un poco a la chica y funcionó, aunque solo logró tranquilizarla un poco, habría sido peligroso para el arcobaleno sino fuera porque el jefe Cavallone junto con el jefe Shimon la retuvieron por el momento, sabía muy bien que con esas fuerzas no duraría en cuanto el efecto de su técnica desapareciera._

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

La habitación se llenó de completo silencio, especialmente para los que vivieron esa pesadilla, mientras Tsuna se encontraba entre incrédula y shockeada.

No esperaba que le haya pasado algo así, encima que haya dicho esas cosas hacía su ex tutor. La verdad había creído que el alcohol tenía sus efectos, pero nunca pensó que reaccionaría de esa manera tan diferente, era como si fuera otra Tsuna!

Recapitulemos, ella estaba muy violenta e irritada a causa de la bebida, Enma y Dino la retuvieron gracias a la habilidad de Mukuro y Reborn shockeado por su fachada hostil.

-¿Y q-qué más había ocurrido? –preguntó tratando de saber como había terminado así.

-Bueno, verás… -el siguiente en relatar la historia fue el pelirrojo.

**-Flash back-**

_El pelirrojo estaba asustado y muy preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga, siempre la había visto amigable, sincera, honesta y muy buena amiga con sus amigos, los Shimon y él. Pero jamás…jamás en su vida creyó que beber tanto vino la cambiaría de aquella manera, podría jurar que daba más miedo que Adelheid cabreada._

_Tenían que hacer algo y rápido, antes de que el efecto de la ilusión del guardián de niebla Vongola desapareciera. No quería lastimar a su amiga, además que el también fuera el lastimado._

_Pero el método de tranquilizar a su amiga era uno que requería sin uso de armas o llama que la hirieran, por lo menos el efecto de su llama de tierra solamente la retenía mientras el látigo del jefe Cavallone la mantenía inmovilizada._

_Gokudera también estaba inquieto, su jefa estaba en problemas. La única solución sería dormirla y llevarla de inmediato a su habitación, pero al notar que estaba bajo llave por seguridad descartó la idea. Tendrían que ir por una habitación cercana, notando que la mayoría que fueron a descansar estaban alojados en las puertas visibles del largo pasillo, tenía que recordar cual de las habitaciones de los despiertos era la más cercana._

_La suya estaba lo más alejada del lado de izquierdo del pasillo, Reborn estaba a 9 habitaciones lejana en el ala derecha, Enma y Dino tenían habitaciones de huéspedes sin embargo ellos compartían habitaciones con sus familias así que no había opción que llevarla a la habitación del Rokudo, además era la única que estaba al alcance en estas condiciones._

_No confiaba mucho a ese bastardo piña, pero no había otra opción que hacerlo por su jefa. Entre las fuerzas posibles que daban los 4 hombres comenzaron a llevar a la pelicastaña a rastras, hasta que finalmente la adentraron a la habitación destinada y la acostaron a la cama._

_Suspiraron, por lo menos gracias a la habilidad del guardián de piña han podido llevarla sin problemas, porque si hubiera sido de otra forma iba ser imposible lidiar con la violenta Tsuna._

_Se encontraban algo exhaustos, miraron por un momento a la chica, quien ahora parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente aún estando atada por el látigo y el efecto de la llama de tierra. Suspiraron, por lo menos habría menos trabajo por hoy._

_Sin embargo, alguien tendría que quedarse por lo menos para vigilar. No tendría que ser Mukuro, ya que era dueño de la habitación "prestada" sino alguien más._

_El peliplata se encontraba algo agotado a causa de los efectos del alcohol, a diferencia de los otros pudo beber varias copas de más. Dino, era bastante sorprendente que sin los subordinados haya podido ayudarlos sin realizar alguna torpeza, aunque de vuelta a la realidad volvió su lado dame y patética, muchos de los presentes han caído en cuenta que el rubio no sería de mucha ayuda por ahora. Enma estaba de iguales condiciones, entre beber varias copas también y usar su llama al máximo, lo dejó mucho más cansado que los otros._

_Así que sin duda, los que la vigilarán por un momento serían Reborn y Mukuro._

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Después que su pelirrojo amigo haya contado lo recordado, fue hasta ese momento que había visto a su amiga. El resto debería narrar los que le habían tocado la vigilancia.

Ninguno de los nombrados han intercambiado sus miradas, simplemente sus ojos clavaron a la mirada avellana de la Sawada como si dudarán por un momento de decirle algo.

El silencio duró en unos segundos, hasta que de repente han decidido hablar lo ocurrido después, entre los dos.

**-Flash Back-**

_Una vez que los otros 3 hayan regresado a sus respectivas habitaciones, el sicario junto con el guardián de niebla, dispusieron en turnarse durante la vigilancia. _

_-Te advierto, no te atrevas a tocar a Dame-Tsuna mientras yo este aquí –amenazó el hitman sabiendo muy bien las ambiciones del Rokudo de poseer el cuerpo de su ex estudiante, de una forma diferente de lo deseado. _

_-Oya, oya, Arcobaleno. Si no te conociera, pensaría que me estás amenazando –respondió en tono burlón el susodicho._

_-Simplemente te lo estoy advirtiendo, Rokudo –_

_-Kufufu, me siento ofendido, a pesar de que soy el guardián de Tsunayoshi-chan sigues desconfiando de mí –comentó con una pena fingida- Además, dado el estado de agresividad por el efecto de la bebida dudo que sea capaz de hacerle algo ahora. Debo admitir que Tsunayoshi-chan da mucho más miedo que Ave-kun, sería precaución para nosotros en evitar cabrearla demasiado._

_Reborn era demasiado orgulloso, pero por primera vez le haría caso. Ese piña tenía razón, deberían esperar hasta mañana a que la chica se recupere de su estado de ebriedad y explicar a los otros lo sucedido._

_No hubo tanta novedad en cuanto, Reborn le había tocado la vigilancia, lo único que reinaba en la habitación era puro silencio, suspenso y ronquidos de parte de los dormilones._

_Mirando por un momento al Rokudo, quien parecía estar dormido. Se dedicó a mirar a la mujer a la que alguna vez había sido su estudiante, se acercó unos centímetros para examinarla._

_Se veía tranquila y apacible, viendo de cerca debía admitir que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Pocas veces en su vida como tutor la había visto sosegada, otras veces sonriente con sus amigos pero la mayoría se mostraba sinceramente feliz con todos; esa sonrisa era el fruto de su corazón que le hacía mostrar su verdadero ser tanto que parecía haberlo agradecido por haberle ayudado y enseñado lo que es tener una familia._

_Al principio, se había impresionado de conocer a una chica muy distinta a las otras de su edad. Era una persona de carácter fuerte, determinada, segura de sí misma y que defendía a los que más importaba; su actitud era admirable al igual que esa mirada que irradiaba calidez como la llama del cielo._

_Aunque claro, cuando había sido bebé tenía fines egoístas de tener a su estudiante sólo para él, aunque la aludida nunca lo tomaba en serio o había notado eso. Envidió por un momento la relación de ella con sus guardianes, pese que todos ellos eran sus amigos, claro salvo algunos._

_No supo desde el principio, que tenía su estudiante lo que logró atraparlo. Había pensado que tal vez era distinta a las reacciones de las otras chicas cuando decían que era "adorable" por ser bebé o a las mujeres como Bianchi, que se arrimaban a él y coqueteaban con tal de tener su atención. Pero quizás, con sólo conocer el verdadero ser de Tsuna fue algo que había logrado captar su atención, para luego ya no dejarlo ir. _

_Tenía ganas de besarla, pero luego lo negó. Eso iba ser demasiado y más, sería sacarle provecho por su estado. Con lentitud se alejó de la cama para sentarse en un sillón cercano._

_Los sueños parecían vencerlo, admiró por un segundo más aquella vista hasta que finalmente había decidido dar por finalizar su turno. Solo esperaba que ese Mukuro no se atreviera a poner un dedo encima de la pelicastaña._

_Rokudo Mukuro se despertó, miró su habitación apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que alzaba en el cielo nocturno de madrugada. Era su turno en vigilar, levantándose de su sofá, sonó silenciosamente sus músculos contracturados dándose cuenta que había dormido incómodo._

_Miró al arcobaleno tendido en su sillón con la cabeza gacha, sus ronquidos eran apenas audibles pero claros para que uno caiga en cuenta que estaba dormido._

_No sabía si sacar un provecho a su plan o simplemente quedarse sentado ahí hasta volver a dormitar. Suspiró para sus adentros al mirar su cama donde yacía dormida la Décima Vongola._

_Con un pequeño sigilo se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la mujer que era ahora su jefa. Sus ojos miraron analíticamente cada parte de su cuerpo, la luz lunar iluminaba su piel de melocotón que se veía suave a su tacto, su largo cabello esparcía sobre su almohada como una cascada._

_Con impulso tocó el cabello de la joven, era muy suave tanto que resbalaba de sus dedos, inclinó su cabeza para suspirar el olor que emanaba. Era dulce, suave y adictivo, ninguna chica había sido capaz de atraerlo de esa manera._

_Miró sus párpados, pudo notar que las pestañas de Tsuna eran largas y femeninas. Desvió su mirada azul a sus labios, se veían rosados brillantes y bastante apetitosos, le daban ciertas ganas de propinarle un beso suave, aunque sabía que eso sería demasiado._

_La había conocido en la batalla en su guarida Kokuyo Land. La pelea había sido dura además que sus ideales chocaban, seguía sin entender como alguien de la mafia tenía una manera de pensar distinta a la de los otros. Él mismo había admitido que odiaba a la mafia con todo, pero ella…era de alguna manera, muy diferente._

_Quizás eso fue lo que llamó su atención, al principio cuando su pandilla y el grupo Vongola parecían llevarse algo bien (si no se mataban) admitía que le encantaba molestarla invadiendo su espacio personal o lo que siempre le gustaba hacer, acosándola._

_Vaya, como reía por recordar cada graciosa reacción que ponía. Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas y la primera que tomó su interés._

_No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, no sabía si a eso lo llamaría enamoramiento o amor. _

_Lo único que podía suponer era que no quería perderla, es por esa razón (bajo el recordatorio de tomar su cuerpo), de convertirse en su guardián Vongola._

_En cuanto estuvo a punto de distanciarse de su rostro, una mano lo detuvo colocándolo detrás de su cabeza._

_Sorprendido por el movimiento, Mukuro se había quedado en silencio esperando que la chica no se hubiera despertado._

_-M-mu-ku-ro –llamó Tsuna con cierto silencio sin abrir sus párpados, el Rokudo notó que estaba hablando en sueños o eso era lo que pensó- Ba-ka…_

_Era de esperarse, cada vez que le molestaba ella siempre le llamaba maldito pervertido o idiota, aunque eso no impedía a que continuará con su hobbit._

_-Vongola… -llamó inconscientemente._

_-T-te q-qui-ero i-idio-ta –siguió susurrando dejando aturdido al peliazul- eres mo-lesto y…m-me exas-peras pe-or que Reb-orn, pe-ro m-me gus-tas y-y es-o me ha-ce en-fa-dar c-cada v-vez q-que es-toy con-ti-go –finalizó para empujar al peliazul hacia ella para luego juntar sus labios en un beso suave._

_El poseedor de los 6 caminos se encontraba shockeado al sentir los suaves labios que había esperado junto con los suyos, era como si…no había cómo describirlo. Se dignó a disfrutar el suave contacto para luego sentirlo más adictivo…_

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Los presentes estaban entre sorprendidos y shockeados, claro que el hitman y el Rokudo han omitido la parte de sus sentimientos por la chica, no iban dejar que nadie los supiera sólo habían narrado lo que sucedió y listo.

Reborn estaba aturdido, no podía creer que su estudiante haya besado al Rokudo antes que él. Sobre todo que se haya desvestido, aunque claro sabía que debió ser por los efectos del alcohol y eso.

-Lo sabía te haz aprovechado de Juudaime –Gokudera echaba humos mientras preparaba su arma el sistema C.I.A (no sé si se escribe así), Yamamoto a pesar de estar tranquilo también sacó su espada. Enma también estaba a la defensiva.

-No debiste haberle tocado a mi imoto –pronunció enfadado el jefe Cavallone, el autoproclamado hermano mayor de la Vongola.

Tsuna estaba muy sonrojada y atónita, no podía dejar de pensar que había hecho algo así, siempre decía que el Rokudo era un acosador maldito que no dejaba de molestarla (es más, para ella era más molesto que su tutor) pero no sabía cuando comenzaba a gustarlo, al principio no lo iba admitir porque le parecía que su guardián de niebla estaba jugando con ella pero luego, cada vez sentía algo más tanto que llegó a enamorarse de él.

No quería que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera Mukuro hasta que tuviera el valor suficiente de decírselo si él mismo lo sentía, pero una broma de su destino provocó que estuviera en este embrollo armado por una simple noche navideña.

-Alto –paró Tsuna con el fin de evitar otro desastre por causa suya- Necesito hablar con Mukuro a solas –pidió la joven con cierta seriedad a pesar de estar sonrojada como tomate.

-Demo, Juudaime! –pronunció Gokudera algo desconcertado por no darle un castigo al bastardo piña.

-Tsuna ese tipo pudo haberte abusado–habló Enma, sabía que en el relato de Mukuro ella sólo lo había besado, aunque claramente no confiaba mucho en sus palabras.

-Imoto, él debería sufrir por lo que te había hecho –

La pelicastaña se agarró la cabeza, aun no recuperaba de la resaca y escuchar los gritos de los demás le hacía doler mucho más. Masajeando su sien en círculos para calmar el dolor, suspiró con tranquilidad.

-Sólo, quiero que me dejen a solas con él y luego aclaramos –habló con voz algo firme con tal de poner en claro la situación- Por favor –suplicó, la cabeza la dolía mucho y esos sobreprotectores no cooperaban.

Incapaz de negarse ante la propuesta todos abandonaron la habitación, Reborn fue el último en retirarse mostrándose molesto por las cosas.

Tsuna antes de mirar los heterocromáticos ojos de su guardián de niebla, fue incapaz de sostenerse más por su resaca y poco a poco parecía caerse al suelo.

Estaba a punto de impactarse sino fuera porque unos fuertes brazos la sostenían.

-No hagas tanto esfuerzo –le habló el peliazul sin pronunciar su risa peculiar o su "oya, oya", parecía distinto al que lo conocía, casi más humano…o tal vez, no burlón y hostil.

Fue trasladada a su cama, su cabeza reposaba en la suave y esponjada almohada mientras su cuerpo parecía relajarse un poco. El hombre había tomado asiento en una silla cercana.

No sabía por donde comenzar, después de escuchar todo lo sucedido estaba entre confundida, atónita, mareada de tantas vueltas de imágenes en su cabeza y algo frustrada.

-Mukuro –lo llamó con suavidad- N-no es-tás molesto por…lo que acaba de pasar –preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

El Rokudo la miró sorprendida, ella debería estar molesta con él en su lugar. Conociéndola bien, Tsuna pensaba más preocupación en el bienestar de los demás en vez de ella misma, él sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro de su chica para aliviarla.

-Si quieres de cuenta el resto de lo sucedido para aclarar los malentendidos, Tsunayoshi-chan –comentó sonriéndole levemente para aliviarla un poco más, recibiendo un asentimiento supuso que era un sí de respuesta.

**-Flash Back—**

_Había puesto una ilusión en el arcobaleno para que no sospechara de nada, esto estaba saliendo de control la vista encantadora que veía ahí mismo era sumamente tentador y provocativo!_

_Pero se resistió por ahora, confesaba que estaba enamorado de su jefa y no quería sacarle el provecho y llevarlo a consecuencias de las cuales se iba a arrepentir, y lo alejara de Tsuna para siempre._

_Su contención parecía romperse cuando la vio desvestirse por sí misma hasta quedarse en ropa interior absolutamente provocativa, esos encajes de colores le sentaban bastante sexy._

_-Tsunayoshi-chan ¿qué haces?_

_-Q-quie-ro estar con-tigo Mukuro-kun –_

_Conteniéndose por escuchar esas dulces palabras se quitó la camisa para colocarla a la Decima._

_-No, no ahora…_

_-De-demo… ¿es q-que no m-me quie-res? –_

_Un golpe bajo para el chico piña, pero se resistió. Sonrió sinceramente mientras le acariciaba el pelo._

_-No, no podemos… en cuanto te despiertes no recordarás nada…y si eso pasara…habría problemas…_

_-Mu-Mukuro-kun… -Tsuna impulsivamente lo abrazó para sentirlo más cerca, mas real. Con tal que no fuera esto una ilusión traicionera._

_Incapaz de negarlo, el peliazul correspondió su abrazo. _

_-Lo siento, mucho. Tsunayoshi-chan –susurró para luego dejarla inconsciente._

_Estaba feliz de saber eso, pese que era por borrachera, esperaba que algún día su pelicastaña fuera capaz de decirlo por sí misma. De verdad, esperaba que rompiera ese orgullo que tenía._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Y ¿por qué no les dijiste que eso ocurrió? –la cara de la joven estaba más roja que el tomate, tanto que parecía tener un severo caso de fiebre alta. No podía creer que su borrachera la haya llevado a algo así, todo era culpa de su bajo autoestima. Quería esconderse, quería salirse de esa vergüenza.

Había pensado que se había acostado con el peliazul pero eso no pasó, porque el chico dio toda su resistencia para no llevarla a una situación fuera de control. Y de eso estaba agradecida.

Luego de estar unos minutos en silencio, Mukuro decidió romperlo.

-De verdad, lo… que me habías dicho aquella noche pese a tu ebriedad…era cierto, ¿Tsunayoshi-chan? –a pesar de que su voz masculina y aterciopeladamente elegante, su rostro se veía serio como si nada de esto lo tomara como broma.

La susodicha se había quedado en silencio, ¿debería mentirle? No, no tenía escapatoria además el peliazul no era quien creía en las mentiras, se daba cuenta con facilidad.

-Sí –dijo luego de haber tomado bocanadas de aire- Me gustas…pero siento que esto es algo más, a pesar que me irrites solo para divertirse por alguna razón comencé a quererte…he sabido como te sientes a cada rato, cómo sufriste muchas veces y cómo nadie te ha salvado cuando lo más necesitaste…por eso yo…te comprendo, tanto que he querido darte todo para hacerte feliz…sé que es estúpido que venga eso de mí, además que me molestaba saber que tenía esos sentimientos solo para ti. Por eso, quiero decirte que…te quiero, Baka Mukuro –confesó finalmente la chica, no le importaba recibir un rechazo del peliazul. La verdad, ya no soportaba ocultarlo…siempre había dicho que su amor sería imposible porque sabía muy bien que él odiaba a la mafia y supuso que la odiaba también…además había creído que él tenía relación con chicas cercanas, no sabía si era M.M la fastidiosa chica del clarinete quien estaba enamorada de él o de Chrome al notar el cariño que le tenía…Ya no soportaría más, no impo…

Sentía una calidez invadir su ser, al igual que unos labios fríos pero suaves silenciando cualquier pensamiento, sus abiertos ojos avellanas llenos de sorpresa se cerraron cuando salió de su estupor y decidió corresponder ese delicioso beso que pasó a ser algo más.

No cabía ninguna duda, con esas acciones mudas eran una clara respuesta de Mukuro…

Después del incidente, nadie quiso preguntar lo ocurrido debido a la ebriedad prefirieron ignorarlo para evitar alguna aclaración que los llevaría a la vergüenza. Otros heridos por Tsuna anoche fueron asistidos por los médicos Vongola, afortunadamente sus heridas no fueron para nada severas.

Afortunadamente para la Decima, dio una simple explicación a los presentes de su habitación que nada grave había pasado aclarando lo mencionado por su guardián. Ellos no quisieron preguntar más y decidieron actuar como si nada ha pasado, igual que el resto de los grupos, aunque aún mantenían ojo en el Rokudo.

Lo que sí sabemos una cosa, Lal Mirch y Colonello finalmente se casarían (esperemos que no vuelvan a pelearse), Adelheid y Katou quizás contraerían matrimonio después de años de noviazgo. Tsuna y Mukuro han decidido mantener en secreto su emparejamiento para no traer disturbios y estaban de acuerdo de eso, porque quizás cuando estén preparados muy pronto les daría noticia a los demás y tal vez se casarían como las otras parejas.

Por lo menos, Tsuna esperaba que si lo supieran tomaran muy bien esa noticia. ¡Kami-sama! ¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre cuando se enterara de esto?

Estando en su oficina sola, sonrió con suavidad con el regalo de alguien especial entre sus manos. Leyó por enésima vez, sin cansarse de la nota.

_**Ti vedo nella mia stanza alle 0:00, voglio dare una sorpresa speciale, spero che tu sei pronto. Nessun pomeriggio cara Vongola. Ah, ¡Buon Natale!**_

_**Con amore, Rokudo Mukuro**_

Sin duda, fue una de las más locas fiestas que ha tenido. Sinceramente, no quería saber de nada para el Año Nuevo.

**¡Fin!**

**¡Buone Feste!**

* * *

**A/N: Este fic es para festejar la navidad, a pesar que haya publicado fuera del día debido que este fic fue demasiado largo en escribir y me he tardado demasiado. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS LOS AUTORES Y LECTORES DE ! ¡QUE PASEN UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD JUNTO CON SU FAMILIA, SERES QUERIDOS Y AMIGOS! ¡Felices Fiestas para todos y prospero AÑO NUEVO!**

**Para que lo sepan hubo cierto R27, 6927 (main), 5666, AdelheidxKatou y 3387 de emparejamiento, espero que les haya gustado mi fic especial de navidad. Muy pronto, si podré publicaré un especial de navidad de Fem27xall!**

**Nos vemos**

**Underword XD**


End file.
